


Party Bus Aftershock

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothing Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna get an evidence bag or put that thing on?" Steve asks<br/>Little does he know what kind of gauntlet he's just thrown down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Monday and Steve’s just pulling into his driveway after dropping Catherine off at Hickham. He squints because the late afternoon sun is right in his eyes and makes it hard to figure out whose car is parked in front of the house. Once he gets a few feet closer he sees it’s Danny’s and smiles to himself. Seconds later he’s jumping down from his truck and hurrying toward the house. “So Danny,” he asks, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to be sure you were okay-you know what with coming back to an empty house and all.”

“That’s very considerate of you and yeah, I’m okay.” The look Steve gives Danny is a little hard to read but the corners of his mouth are definitely turning up and there’s a mysterious sparkle in his eye. “In fact I think I might be a little more than okay. Come on inside –you got anywhere else you need to be later? Any Gracie carpools or Daddy duty on the agenda?”

“I got zip until tomorrow afternoon which means there better be some cold beer in that fridge of yours.”

“No worries buddy-I got you covered.”

After they grab two cold ones they go out to the lanai and by the time they drop down in their respective chairs, Steve has magically lost his flip flops and t-shirt. Danny stares at him as he takes his first swig, shaking his head. “I know I’m repeating myself buddy, but the way you stripped coming out here is right up there with some of Houdini’s best moves.”

“Yes Danny you are repeating yourself but thank you for what I’m going to take as a compliment. “

“You go right ahead and do that." Danny says taking a sip and staring out over the water. "Damn would you look at that sunset?"

"Incredible, isn't it."

They sip in silence for a while letting themselves settle back into a comfortableness that they'd been denied in the months since Catherine moved in. Danny is the first to break the silence,  “So she really went and re-upped?”

“Yes she did.”

“You think it was a good idea?”

“I do. That whole nightmare with Billy really freaked her out. She realized how lost she felt without the routine the Navy gave her-I honestly think she may be career- Navy material the way she thrives on being told what to do and where to go.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Okay?” Steve asks, his eyes doing a wicked little dance under raised eyebrows. “Trust me, I am so much more than okay. Like I told you I don’t know how many times, having a friend with benefits suddenly turn into a roommate/girlfriend was cramping my style more than a little bit.”

“Well I got to say it was cramping the hell out of my style too-as in when was the last time you and I ah… you know?”

In one fluid motion Steve leaps up out of his chair and leans in over Danny, “Way too long ago,” is his answer. As he says it he leans in even closer, close enough to plant a rough, urgent kiss on Danny’s lips. Not straightening up-keeping his lips inches from Danny’s he growls, “And I propose we head inside to make up for lost time.”

“Well for once it looks like you and I agree.” Danny drops his beer bottle on the grass and reaches out to give Steve’s already firm crotch a grateful squeeze. “I gotta say I’ve missed having time alone with this in the worst kind of way.”

“Ditto,” Steve hisses and plants another even rougher kiss, his tongue darting into Danny’s mouth like a hungry viper.

“Oh… fuck,” Danny gasps when Steve finally lets him up for air. “Move, you big lummox, come on, we gotta take this show inside ASAP or the neighbors are going to get an eyeful.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Laughing Steve grabs Danny’s hand and pulls him up. His strides as he hurries for the house have Danny practically jogging to keep up.

Not that he minds.

Inside the kitchen, as soon as he slams the back door closed, Steve presses Danny up against the refrigerator. They grind against each other and kiss hard-neither of them taking a breath, both of them giving as good as they get while they revel in the ungodly sensations pulsing through their groins.

“Oh fu…ck” Steve gasps, hands busily working on Danny’s belt.

“Hold on, hold on, big guy,” Danny tells him. “Stop a minute.”

“What?” Steve asks incredulously.

“Just hold on,” Danny answers with a very sly grin on his face. Taking advantage of Steve’s shock he manages to somehow slip out from underneath him. After he gives his pants a tug to relieve the pressure he asks, “So do you remember our little ride in the party bus last week?”

“Yeah?”

“And you remember the item I found behind the seat?”

“Of course I do. Come on Danny-where the hell is this going?”

“This is going to a place I think you’ll definitely like. How about you go ahead and finish locking up down here -I’ll be right back.

Suddenly Steve’s eyes go wide, “You mean you-”

“Shhh- just do what I told you to.”

_________~__________

Danny’s been planning this ever since Steve threw down that little gauntlet of his in the party bus. “Game on, Lt. Commander,” he whispers to himself as ducks into the bathroom. “Just you wait, “ he murmurs as he toes off his loafers and balancing on one foot at a time, peels off his socks.  A little out of breath, he tugs off his pants and shirt. which leaves him wearing just one last piece of clothing. It’s not the skimpy sheer panties from the other night-no way could he have gotten his junk in those-especially given his current state. In fact, it’s no cakewalk getting himself into what he’s wearing.

_Just wait until you see this McGarrett._

 

_____~_____

Steve’s turned off the lights in the kitchen and is headed into the den to do the same when he hears Danny coming down the hall. His footfalls are soft so Steve guesses he’s barefoot and smiles. to himself. “So what is it D,” he calls out, “what’s my surprise?” When Danny appears in the doorway he freezes; his mouth honestly drops open.

“You look a little surprised, Steven.”

“I … am.” Then after taking a deep breath, “But I like it- don’t get me wrong, I like what I see.”

Danny grins and strikes a provocative pose- tilting his hips forward a little more. His dick is practically perpendicular to his body and all but spilling out of the stretchy leopard skin encasing it.

Steve’s across the room in a nanosecond. His eyes never leave Danny’s crotch. “So tell me,” he growls when he reaches him, “how long have you had this and why the hell have you been hiding it from me?”

“Uh the how long part is my little secret. As to the why,” Danny runs his fingers lightly over the thong encasing his junk, “I had to be sure a certain someone would be amenable to this.”

“Amenable?” Steve grabs Danny by the hips, hooking his thumbs in the thong’s waistband, “Trust me, I’m all kinds of amenable.” Biting his lower lip, his own cock rutting against the front of his board shorts he pulls on a tag on the waistband, “What’s this thing say anyway?”

“ _This_ thing says Cocksox.”

“And it is a most attractive sock for your cock, D,” Steve murmurs, pulling on the waistband a little more so he can peer down at the treasures inside. “Look at you Danny, fuck have you ever you got this thing packed to the hilt.” Smiling slyly he slips a hand down to caress Danny’s cock.

“Whoa there,” Danny hisses, careful.”

“Careful? You put something like this on and you expect me to be careful?” Suddenly Steve is a man with a mission. He grabs Danny and spins him around. “Let me see the back of this thing. Oh shit! Damn it Danny, do you even know how fuckable your ass looks?”

Looking over his shoulder with an even bigger grin because, yeah, he does have a pretty good idea, Danny quips, “No. Tell me.”

The thong’s waistband stretches tightly over the top of his ass. Dead center, right where his crack begins, a small triangle of cloth winnows down into a narrow strip that totally disappears between his muscular butt cheeks. Steve stares at the thing- literally dumbstruck.

“I take it you like what you’re seeing?”

“Oh I like it all right,” Steve whispers when his voice comes back to him.

Danny takes advantage of his partner’s stunned state and spins back around. The way his cock has the thong jutting forward gets even his attention. “Damn it Steve –look what you’re doing to me.”

“What I’m doing to you? Shit. You’re the one doing a number on me.” Steve reaches for Danny’s spandex encased cock with one hand while he undoes his board shorts with the other. In less than 10 seconds the shorts are on the floor and he’s stroking his swollen cock as he caresses Danny’s “Look at me, D. You’ve got me harder than I’ve been in ages-I look like I’m a damn teenager.” To prove his point he rubs the pad of his thumb through the precum oozing from his slit.

“Ye…ah, look at you,” Danny agrees a little breathlessly.

Suddenly Steve’s had enough of looking.

He grabs Danny and kisses him on the mouth long and hard and then pulls back to stare him straight in the eye, “You Detective need to be disciplined for wearing such brazenly provocative attire in this residence.”

“Discipline away Commander.”

“Oh I intend to.”

With no warning and as gracefully as a dancer, Steve drops down to one knee. In less than two seconds he's set Danny's cock free and has it in his mouth _._

“Oh my god,” Danny says, bucking his hips and grabbing Steve’s shoulders to keep from collapsing – the sensation is that intense. Steve looks up at him through those ridiculously long eyelashes of his and has the nerve to hum a pleased little sound low in his throat that all but makes Danny cum right then and there. He lets go of Steve’s shoulders to rake his fingers through his hair. The sounds coming out of his mouth are nothing but babbled nonsense and moans as he thrusts into his mouth.

So apparently Steve is just fine with being face fucked.

He even tilts his head back to open his throat and take all that Danny gives him.

 _Holy shit._ Danny is blown away. This is his show, his chance to make McGarrett helpless and dumbstruck and putty in his hands.

_Now who’s the putty?_

“Ba…be… I’m close,” he gasps, trying to stop thrusting his hips but he can’t-Steve's throat feels so damn good.

_Game on._

It’s like he’s thrown down the gauntlet the way Steve ups his game sucking on him hard then running his tongue around Danny’s rim like it’s the best damn lollipop he’s ever tasted.

“Oh fuck!” Danny screams. His cock’s going wild-shooting cum like a water cannon. He wants to pull out-wants to spare Steve having to swallow it all but that’s not happening.

Like he’s tapped into an amazing fountain of something too delicious for words, Steve swallows all of it ,wrapping his lips tight around Danny’s cock to insure not a drop is spilled.

“Oh man, Steve….” Danny gasps when he gets his breath back

Licking his lips and looking very proud, Steve asks, “You good, D?”

“Oh man I am so much more than good.”

Steve rises slowly, steadying Danny as he does. “I’m glad,” he says locking eyes with him. “You think you might want to head upstairs and see what else this CockSox inspires me to do?”

Gingerly tucking himself back in the thong, Danny admits.”I'm a little scared to find out."

"Come on D," Steve answers, grabbing him by the hand,"It's been way too long."

______~______


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Two after Danny surprises Steve with a very interesting piece of clothing.

Danny can barely put one foot in front of the other.

If it weren’t for Steve propelling him up the stairs, no way would he have made it. He’s legs are rubbery and his head cottony courtesy of the huge rush of dopamine still in his bloodstream.

_That had to have been the best blowjob of his life._

If he’d known wearing the damn thong would have inspired Steve like that, he’d have done it a long time ago.

“Look at you D,” Steve growls as he steers them toward the bed, “I swear to God your ass never looked more fuckable –ever.”

_The attention Steve’s giving him? That look on his face?_

To be honest, it’s scaring Danny a little. He’s never seen Steve like this. "So you really… like this thing?” he asks looking down at the leopard skin encasing his erection. It’s all he can manage-his brain is still mush

“I don’t just like it, D,” Steve answers, switching instantly from admiration to action. He grabs Danny by the hips and spins him around. His hands wander up Danny’s sides and over to his pecs. As his thumbs trace deepening circles over Danny's nipples he leans in and says in a gruff voice, “You do know that I’m going to have my way with you tonight, don’t you?”

“I uh… kinda thought we might be headed in…in that direction.”

Steve gives him an evil grin. “And that’s only because you forced me in that direction with _this,_ ” he says sliding his hands down Danny’s sides. After he anchors his thumbs in the thong’s waistband he fans his fingers out over each taut cheek. “Do you know how good your ass looks in this thing?” he asks again, his lips tight up against Danny’s ear. Not waiting for an answer, he pulls Danny in and kisses him. His hips go into motion as his tongue darts into Danny’s mouth. It’s an x-rated dance with steps like no other; while his mouth ravages Danny’s mouth his fingers and thumbs knead and explore his ass. There's no way Danny can help but join in. Crotch to crotch they urgently grind against each other.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Danny sputters whens he’s let up for air.

“Oh we will,” Steve says, sliding one hand between the two of them so he can smooth it over the stretched, damp fabric encasing Danny’s dick. “Damn you’ve got this thing filled to the max,” he murmurs, appreciating every inch of the hardness under his fingers.

All Danny can do is grunt and press against Steve’s hand. When he feels skillful fingers slip into the thong to stroke his cock he moans; it feels that good. Suddenly grinding and groping aren’t enough. It’s like being starved for oxygen the way he wants, make that _has_ to have, more.“Come on, babe,” he pleads, “I want you inside me.”

Keeping his hands where they are, one around Danny's dick and one cupping his ass, Steve rears back to look him in the eye. “You do, do you?” he purrs in a low, gravelly voice.

“You heard me. Please!”

Danny couldn’t really tell you how he instantly wound up on the bed with Steve’s leg draped over him and their mouths clamped together. It just kind of happened.

Something did come back to him the minute his ass hit the bed-McGarrett, when he was about to fuck you, was a force to be reckoned with.

Not that he was rough or pushy. He was simply a man on a mission.

An apparently very important mission.

“Do you even know how much I’ve missed this,” Steve hisses as he untangles himself from Danny and reaches toward the bedside table.

Swear to God watching a certain naked, sculpted SEAL lean over him should come with a warning. Maybe something like neon signs flashing- _Dick explosion Zone_. Even though he came not ten minutes ago his swollen cock is rutting against it’s fabric cage so insistently it has the thong stretched thin and pulled away from his body

“Do you?” Steve repeats against his neck and then kisses him hard enough to leave an instant bruise.

“Careful!” Danny hisses. “Yeah I think I have a pretty good idea.” _Pretty good?_ How many nights has he jacked off by himself? How many times has just being with McGarret sent him stumbling into the men’s room to deal with an embarrassing bulge behind his zipper?

 _Hell yes he knows._  
_____~____

As much as he wants this, Danny tenses up. He can’t help it. Sure Steve’s prepped him like crazy but there’s no way fingers or a tongue can fully prepare anyone for what’s about to happen.

Steve’s dick is like no one else's.

It’s not that it’s incredibly thick or long-although it’s a little bit of both. Danny can’t really explain the difference except to say that when Steve is inside him it’s like he’s filled with pure pulsing muscle. Crazy as it sounds, Steve can control his cock the way an average man points or flexes a finger.

“Come on D, roll over on your belly, that’s it, spread your legs,” Steve growls.

 _Okay those words? The way Steve says them?_ An electric current shoots straight down Danny’s cock.

“Easy D,” Steve tells him.

_Easy?_

_Is he  kidding?_

Steve’s between his legs, kneeing them wide apart while he holds onto his hips. Danny feels him slide the strap between he cheeks out of the way. Cool air wafting over his puckered opening makes him shiver. Lube being dribbled over him makes it worse.

"Easy, Danny, here we go,”  Steve tells him. “Deep breath.”

“Oh… God,” he gasps when Steve’s rock hard dick breeches him. It’s like no other feeling in the universe; he has to force himself not to try and scoot away. Not that he would get very far.

That’s it D.”

Steve pants as he pushes himself just a little bit deeper- stretching Danny to within a centimeter of too much.

Then he waits.

Danny’s face is flushed. His back is splotchy and the skin on his ass is dimpled with gooseflesh-it’s what being fucked by McGarrett does to him-every time. Finally he cants his hips just enough for Steve to push all the way in.

“That’s it-give it to me,” Steve hisses.

“Oh... ma-an.” Danny moans clutching at the sheets with both hands and wondering like he always does this early in the game if this is even a good idea. Maybe they should quit and he can give Steve a great blowjob and that will be that?

"Come on, come on, D," Steve urges as if he’s reading his mind, “you know you can do this-you know you want this.” To prove it’s true, Steve thrusts his cock at just the right angle to jab Danny’s prostate.

“Holy shit!” Danny gasps. “You’re…killing me, babe.”

“You saying… you don't like this?”

“No. I’m saying… I lo-ve it.”

It’s all Steve needs to go full tilt.

Again, and again, just a little harder each time he thrusts in and then slowly pulls out.

He’s like a damn machine.

And it’s like a little earthquake is building up behind Danny’s balls. Normally it’s all he can do to lie there and let Steve fuck him; tonight for some reason he feels like he wants to ride the incredible cock inside him-to pull it even deeper into his body. “Hold up a sec,” he gasps.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just want to adjust... my position-you stay exactly the way you are.”

Steve, panting and confused, objects, “I kind of... liked what we… were doing.”

“Oh you’ll like this even better,” he tells him keeping his chest on the bed while he comes up on his knees, not all the way, but just enough. Buried in him the way he is, Steve goes from sitting on his haunches to his knees. His grip on Danny's hips tightens as they settle into their new position.

“Just hold perfectly still,” Danny tells him, “I wanna ride your cock.”

“Oh God D- now you’re the one… killing me”

“Oh yeah?” Danny answers, starting to slowly rock back and forth. Right before he makes contact with Steve he hollows his back, which changes the angle of Steve’s entry by just a few degrees. _A few incredible, out of this world, degrees_. The difference lets him take Steve’s cock so deep his ass presses hard up against Steve's ball sac. Breathing deeply to adjust to to the incredible fullness inside of him, Danny sets up a rhythm; back and forth-hollow and then arch-deeper and deeper.

_There is such a thing as heaven on earth._

The sensation is beyond incredible. For both of them. For Danny it’s like he’s hooked up to one of those obscene fucking machines. He can feel Steve’s cock getting even harder and bigger inside of him. He can sense him tilting his own hips each time he presses back against him. “Go ahead,” he grunts, handing the reins back to Steve. “Fuck me, fuck me hard!”

“Oh God!, Danny,” Steve gasps sounding a little lost, "So....g-good.”

“Then cum- now. In my ass!”

Steve’s grip on his hips tightens; Danny holds still, clenching hard so that his insides squeeze Steve’s cock unmercifully. Based on the noises he’s hearing, Steve’s close. When his rhythm goes erratic, Danny knows-he’s a split second from cumming. “Give it to me,” he husks, “Now!”

“Aghhhh-gahhhh!”

_Okay there’s a first._

As Steve’s dick starts to spasm inside him Danny hears him make a noise he’s never heard before. It’s more of a bellow than scream-like the wickedly intense power of his climax is too much to be borne silently. The fact that what they’re doing has Steve so unhinged along with how tightly coupled they are, is all it takes for Danny to lose it a split second later.

Climaxing with Steve buried inside him is indescribable.

Instead of a few violent spasms, Danny’s orgasm is a deliberate, relentless milking that send pulses of pleasure surging through him for what seems like an eternity. The wet thong stretched over his cock and balls ratchets up the sensations, compressing and massaging his most sensitive nerve endings _. Heaven on Earth._

Finally, barely able to breathe, Danny collapses on the bed. Steve makes an exhausted throaty sound as he drops down on top of him. As usual, in the aftermath of his climax, it’s like he’s been tranquilized. Danny’s no different. Eyes closed, it takes all he has to murmur, “That was …amazing, babe.”

“You… were amazing,” Steve answers, gently pulling out and sliding down on his side so he can spoon up against Danny. “You got any other… interesting gear like this?” he asks, tugging gently on the thong’s waistband while his lips tease over Danny’s ear.

“Oh I got lots of interesting gear-you’ll just have to play nice if you want to see it.”

Steve presses against Danny and sighs, “Oh I’ll play nice, I promise.”

“You do tha…” Danny whispers.

It’s the last thing either of them say or do before drifting off into a boneless, sated sleep that lasts until the hoot of a noisy Pueo wakes them .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this one without the help of lyndalanz so I could surprise her  
> Happy Day back from FL !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> as ever-huge thanks to lyndalanz for EVERYTHING!


End file.
